


Monday Blue

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Breakfast, Drabble, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning. 6.30 AM at the employee's dining room. Breakfast in peace? You wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Blue

Damn. You. Monday.

 

I sighed at my cup of coffee, today is going to be another tiring day, I think. Another round of five-days-checking-a-pile-of-hellish-legal-documents, to be exact. It’s not fair at all to think that it takes 4 days to struggle from Monday to Friday yet you only need two days to get back to Monday. Why? How come? What the…

 

“Earth to Nino!!”

 

Aiba Masaki’s too loud for my Monday-blue’s liking. Like always.

 

“Good Morning!”

 

What kind of shoulder pat is that? Pretty sure that it would leave me a bruise if he tries to do it for three times, consecutively.

 

“Heeeh…She’s expecting her first child, eh? That actress, what’s her name….uh, Horikita Mari!”

 

It’s Horikita Maki, you idiot. How could he easily shift his focus to the another-unforgettable-entertainment-news in the morning TV show yet failed to recall the celeb’s name? I couldn’t help to snort at his antics.

 

“R’ning.”

 

And there comes another member of Monday-blue’s circle. He finally appeared in all glory of stunning designer suit, designer shirt, designer shoes, designer bag, designer sunglasses (pretty cool if you’re wearing it not in 6.40 AM actually, sorry to say), and a cup of coffee, venti-sized with ‘Matsumoto’ written on it.

 

“Whoa! Men in Black!”

 

“He looks like an SP, actually”

 

“Shut up.”

 

TV’s all forgotten, Aiba shifted his concentration to Matsumoto Jun’s slumped figure, studying the way he dropped those designer items unceremoniously on the nearest chair. Although the words of ‘Stoic’, ‘Perfectionist’, ‘Charming’, ‘Hardworker’ always comes every time people thought about Matsumoto Jun, he’s just another kind ordinary people who hates Monday like me. Scratch that, He’s even weaker than me, he hates morning too much. There’s a pair of puffy eyes perfectly hidden behind that wallet-killer sunglasses.

 

“As expected, Matsujun’s sunglasses is always the coolest ne~”

 

Aiba started to touch the neglected sunglasses in the desk, looking it from every angle and even dare to try on it without any consciousness of possibility of having Matsumoto Jun bites his head off.

 

“It’s Salvatore Ferragamo’s fall 2016 collection and would you please not to ruin it by wearing the glasses on your ridiculous face, thank you.”

 

Here comes the alien language from fashionista planet, I didn’t grasp any single information about who the heck Salvatore-something is. He might be Mario and Luigi’s neighbor, to judge from his name.

Also Jun said earlier that Aiba has that ridiculous face, treat it as a crap. He even rambled in his drunk on last month’s nomikai that Aiba Masaki supposed to join next season of Japan’s Next Top Model with that kind of slim-but-sexy body and face instead of taking care every employee’s insurance benefit and payroll as HR’s assistant manager, it’s such a waste, he said. I don’t even want to find out about how Jun knew that the goofy Aiba Masaki has a body he called sexy. Geez!

 

“Did you hear that? Salvatore Gamogamo’s fall 2016 collection?! Even summer is not over yet now!”

 

All hail Aiba Masaki and his miraculous retort. Jun was near to grab his fancy sunglasses back and punch him at the same time when Ohno Satoshi popped out, unexpectedly, draping his old-lazy-arm to Jun’s neck and sniffed him dreamily.

 

“Matsujun smells like fabric softener today…”

 

He shrieked in a most unmanly way a manly man like Jun would ever do. A hard slap landed to Satoshi's poor head ( _Kariage, you creep!_ ), followed by a boisterous laugh which could be heard from the corner of office’s dining room, hidden behind a huge page of newspaper.

 

“You guys are genius. Damn, this Brexit news is supposed to tense me up, yet…you…”

 

His Royal Highness Sakurai Sho, Duke of Newspaper, Knight of Wikipedia, finally decided to enjoy his short comedy-skit in the morning presented by Jun-Masaki-Satoshi, newest rival of Dachou Club, better than the paper ( _“Brexit?” Satoshi and his puzzled look turned to Masaki, “A kind of latest medicine for Ebola, probably,” He shrugs_ ).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Half true story - half imagination. Welcoming my third year as an OL-slash-fangirl, I couldn't help my self to daydream about Arashi as an ordinary salaryman in my office's dining room, every morning while enjoying my breakfast and some random morning talk show in the TV.


End file.
